Trick or Treat
by FrostedCullen
Summary: I really do have to start paying more attention to whats going on around me she thinks. Who knows what trouble it could get me into. Not really about the Power, just a light hearted shorty that I felt the need to share. FINI   Caleb & Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :- I don't own anything you recognise….I don't earn anything either, just doing it for fun and giggles.

A/N:- Please Read and Review, the story needs you…

Twiddling with one of the many badges pinned to her bag she mentally counted down the seconds till the end of class. 2100, 2099, 2098... " Aww, you ass" she hisses glaring at Caleb, who had just delivered a kick to her shin preparing to return the favour she continues "What the f…", before realising the whole room was silent and looking at her expectantly. Looking down the cascading rows of seats she smiles at the rather aggravated lecturer ,

"I'm sorry Mr. Harvey, but I didn't quite catch your question…"

"Well perhaps if you spent less time daydreaming maybe, I was just wondering if you cared to express your opinion on the assigned reading from last weeks lesson".

"Ahhh, Umm…We had assigned reading last time…" she questions, earning herself another frustrated glare and a wave of hushed laughter from her fellow students.

Turning back to face Caleb , who is shaking his head, an amused smile plastered across his smug looking face. She jabs him hard in the ribs.

"Hey what was that for?" he laughs, seeing the annoyed pout on his friends face.

"You know damned well what…"

"You know he wouldn't put you on the spot like that if you actually paid him even a moments attention…"

"Where's the fun in that ? Besides that's what I have you for, Mr Smarty Pants Danvers, anyway why didn't you tell me about the blasted reading…"

"I didn't know about it either…if you would be so kind as to recall our last lesson, you'd remember the fact we got busted having a paper fight" he says smiling at the memory.

Chuckling as the events played back at warp speed through her head, she remembers that there ammunition supply had turned out to be Tyler's homework, and that they had gotten sent to the provost after a misdirected projectile had gone off target and had landed in the lap of Mr. Harvey.

"Fine I forgive you…just don't make a habit of not paying attention in class, I can't afford to fail…"

Snickering at her he returns his attention back to the balding lecturer, who had now returned to flailing his hands about, gesturing wildly about some book. "Yes mam…"

Thirty one minutes later she was still counting down.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1, …what the …where's the bell? AHH this lesson must end n… RING RING RING

"Hallelujah" she shouts unable to contain either her boredom or glee that it is finally the weekend, as the bells finally sounded a good 10 seconds late.

"Miss Parry, Would please contain yourself…if only for a few more moments…" The now reddening man booms, "Now class your weekend assignments are…" Mr. Harvey continues, over the rustle of students preparing to escape to the weekend, tuning him out she quickly shoves her junk into her bag, grabbing hold of Caleb's sleeve, dragging him towards the door.

* * *

Reaching the hallway which is now crammed to its capacity of gossiping teens, she re-secures her grasp on Caleb, clutching his hand, towing him in the direction of their lockers.

After successfully navigating the crowd, she suddenly releases his hand and starts to run towards a tall familiar figure, leaping into the air she lands on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Hello Big Brother…"

"Hey little one…you do get that you aren't as light as you once were right…." He says carefully lowering his sibling back to the floor, before dragging her head into the crook of his arm, ruffling her hair.

"Pogue you big jerk…get off me….I mean it…get or I'll tell them your kinky little secrets…"

"Nope, not to say Uncle….besides, I don't have any kinky little secrets…"

"Big brother, does this sound familiar…'Kate Oh Kate do it like that…Oh Yeah…" She says in a very matter of fact tone.

Releasing her from his grip before she can continue, he frowns at her, silently commanding her to shut up in a way only a big brother can.

Smirking at him triumphantly she shrugs at him, " What…It's not my fault if you have sex lying on your phone…If anything you should be grateful it was me who picked up and not Mum or Dad" she laughs.

"Hey Morgan" a voice greets her from behind, followed swiftly by hand coming to rest on her ass, groping it gently.

"I swear to god Reid, move it or lose it…" she says, reaching behind her, grabbing his wrist.

"Hey…don't be shy little one… it's not often you show off your womanly goods, a guys got to get his kicks when he can…"

"And this is why I wear jeans and hoodies all the time…" she laughs wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey fella's, Hey Morgan…"

"Tyler…" she squeals as she tears her self from Reid, lunging at Tyler who stumbles backwards, wrapping her arms around him she only releases him after adequately crushing every last ounce of breath from him.

"Oi…Morg…Explain something to me a moment…How come all the others get a bone breaking hug and I literally end up getting the nearly broken bones" Caleb quips, rubbing his still tender ribs.

"Aww, is my poor ikkle Caleb feeling left out " she chuckles, " let me make it all better" she says as she launches herself into the air again, the force of her body making contact with his, sends them into the lockers and then crashing to the floor. Landing Morgan ends up straddling over Caleb's chest, her stomach covering his face.

Laughing as she sits up on the chuckling body beneath hers she jokes, " Do you feel better now?" letting Reid pull her to her feet.

"Well as much fun as it is watching my friends make idiots out of themselves, I suggest we head back to the dorms…" Pogue announce pulling Caleb back onto his feet also.

"I second that motion…I can't wait to get out of the bloody uniform"

"You know…I could help with that process, I might even be able to break my own personal speed record if your interes… OW, what was that for" Reid chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, messing up his hair.

"Dude, keep your mind out of my sisters pants…" Pogue laughs, a serious tone lacing the humour.

"Come on…Lets get a move on, well I still have control of my keys" Tyler says twirling them around his finger, pocketing them swiftly as Reid attempts to steal them.

* * *

After finally clamouring into the back seat of the truck, Morgan sprawls her legs across the laps of Caleb and Reid, "So…What's the plan for the weekend ?"

Shaking at her Caleb simply smiles.

"What did I do this time ? " she whines, suddenly feeling the need to be defensive.

"You really don't ever listen do you…"

"Well if you guys actually talked about something that wasn't going to make my ears bleed, then maybe I would make the effort" she retorts "Why what did I miss, what are we supposed to be doing this weekend?"

"The Halloween dance, we meant to be dressing up and going, how could have not seen the posters everywhere, the whole school has been talking about it."

"If you haven't noticed I tend not to listen to the girlie airhead bimbos that seem to roam in flocks at school, they scare me too freakin much… and what do you mean were dressing up…I'm game for the dancing part, but I ain't dressing up…"

"You have too, it's all part of the fun…besides, if you don't go in costume they won't let you in…"

"Ughh, that's not fair…what are you lot going as?"

"Will Turner…" Pogue mumbles "… don't ask, it's Kate's big idea" he adds seeing the smiles developing on the surrounding faces.

Grinning to himself Reid is the next to announce " Draco Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy…as in Harry Potter can kiss my ass Draco Malfoy…" she laughs.

"The one and only" Reid laughs, fiddling with the buckle on her shoe.

"Dare I ask what you are going as Ty…"

"Harry Potter" he grins, before bursting into laughter, "It was the only thing I could think of that would annoy him for the whole evening" he tells them eyeing Reid in the rear view mirror.

"You pair are weird…and not in the good way…What are you going as Caleb" she asks, before glaring at Reid who had managed to take off both her shoes and socks without her realising and was now proceeding on running his finger tips across the soles, making her twitch at the immense ticklish sensation, deciding instantly she has to start to pay more attention to what's going on around her.

"A knight…And no you do not get to ask…Kate sorted out my costume, It was a toss up between Zorro, Jack Sparrow, or DiCaprio from Romeo and Juliet…"

"And you chose a knight…"

"No, she did…I would have preferred the pirate dude, but hey…"

* * *

Eventually arriving at the dorms, after having stopped at Jess's diner for something to eat, they had just over an hour to get ready, dropping her off at her door, Reid asks….

"So if you managed to forget about the dance, I'm assuming you don't have anything to wear…" he asks with his trademark smirk appearing, giving away his thoughts.

"Don't worry blondie…I'm sure I'll find something" she tells him, walking into her room.

"Shame…" he says, his smirk getting just a little larger.

* * *

A/N:- Okay I am going to let you wonderful readers decide where this story goes if it goes anywhere at all. Tell me, should this story possibly end on a lemony note, it takes me a while to write that stuff…

Also who should me OC be with, Reid, Tyler or Caleb ? Your reviews will help me determine the course of the story, so click that little blue button…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :- I don't own anything you recognise….I don't earn anything either, just doing it for fun and giggles.

A/N:- Please Read and Review, the story needs you…

Throwing her stuff onto her desk she stalks over to her wardrobe, fingers tapping her chin as she surveys the crammed closet space.

"What the heck am I supposed to wear to this stupid dance…" she huffs, pulling out a handful of hangers, inspecting their contents.

"No, Nope, God hell no, What was I thinking….A big nope…Ah Ha…Now this I can use " a grin appearing as her costume idea jumps into her head, draping the red article over her shoulders.

"Now what to go with it" she muses, returning to her wardrobe, delving deeper and deeper until she is practically standing inside of it, various articles littering the floor behind her. The better part of half an hour later she finally stands in her bathroom, inspecting her costume choice.

Being her own biggest critic even she decides she doesn't look half back.

Titling her head from side to side, she scrutinizes her outfit, cute little red mini skirt, black front laced bustier, fish net tights, red knee high boots and the red velvet cape, with the silk lined hood.

"Perfect", she declares "but something is still missing…", not really being able to decide what.

Scraping a nail across her temple she ponders what would complete her outfit, her eyes lighting up as she decides on the perfect finishing touch.

Trudging back into her room she looks at the various allsorts cluttering her side of the room, unable to find what she looking for, she focus's her attention to her roomies things, her eyes settling on the what she was looking for, "I knew there was one in here someplace…" she mulls, tipping the contents onto her roomies bed, quickly raiding the mini fridge, filling the baskets with several chilled bottles of drink and her favourite candies.

Smiling at her now complete outfit she semi twirls in her mirror, her mind wondering as she thinks about what the guys are gonna think, she can be quiet certain that her little red riding hood ensemble is a far cry from what they are going to be expecting.

RING RING

Spinning around she surveys the mess before her trying to find the location the shrill is emanating from, that had rudely interrupted her thoughts. Finally finding it in her shoe, she shrugs at the oddity of it's location, before flipping it open.

"Look out your window" the voice tells her as the line goes dead.

Smiling she walks to the window opening it, she peeks out, chuckling at the sight two stories below. Her three best friends and her big brother are standing next to Tyler's car, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, you ready yet, were waiting on you…" asks Tyler.

"Aright, Alright, keep you boxers on…I just have to finish my make up…"

"So you found something to wear then…"

"Yes Reid, I found something to wear" She tells him, chuckling as she remembers his earlier comment.

"What you going as?" Caleb's shouts, fussing with this costume.

"I'm not telling…You'll just have to wait and see…" she giggles, closing her window down, walking over to her bathroom, she swaps her usual makeup for pretty blood reds, she touches up her smoky eye shadow, and applies lipstick, blush and nail polish.

Five minutes later she is nervously walking towards the main door of the dorm building, towards her waiting friends, her hood low on her face, her hand clutching the sides around her, hiding her underlying outfit, honestly starting to regret the whole Red Riding hood concept.

Walking out to the boys, she looks up at them, smiling as three of the four jaws drop open.

"Who are you and what have you done with my scary Emo sister…" Pogue laughs, casting his glance over his newly arrived sister.

"Ha Ha your funny big brother…" she says, feeling a little less nervous, walking down towards the boys she releases the capes edges, exposing the rest of her costume.

"Damn girl, where have you been all my life" Reid smiles, walking around her taking in her outfit.

"Hiding from you…" she smirks back, swatting away his hand that had been approaching the ribbon, securing her top.

"Where on earth did you get the outfit ? You only had like an hour…" Pogue questions, a light frown resting on his forehead. He was so not approving of the looks his 'brothers' were giving his little sister.

"Believe it or not I actually had all this stuff hiding in the deepest recesses of my wardrobe" she answer, feeling just a little weirded out that she couldn't remember buy the cape, and that she even owned any of the clothing she was currently dressed in.

"Hmm, I think you should look there more often…" Reid smirks, earning another whack from Pogue. Laughing slightly, he puts his hands up in surrender, knowing he definitely deserved that one.

"I've don't think I have ever seen you wear those boots" Tyler tells her looking at her feet, an amused smile playing across his face.

"I only wear them for… special occasions " she tells him, throwing him a suggestive wink as he looks up at her. The wink that had, thankfully, gone unnoticed by her big brother, causes him to turn a furious red.

"Look at you guys, you look great…" she tells them, taking in their costumes up close.

True to his word Reid had dressed as Draco, well an incredibly gorgeous version of the Quidditch playing Draco anyway, complete with the brown leather gloves, which he was fiddling with, and broom. Turning her attention to the now normal coloured Tyler she sees he too had gone with his afore mentioned costume, right down to the black robes, burgundy tie and wand, she was quiet sure that the scar had also made an appearance on his head, but that would probably require closer examination, so not wanting to make him blush she smiles at him nodding approvingly, she focus's on her big brother. Feeling slightly freaked out by how good he looks, she takes in the half buttoned shirt, which was exposing way too much of his chest for her liking, the Jacket which was almost to his knees and the sword swaying from his leather belt, along with a pistol she recognised from a display cabinet at home. Chuckling to herself she knows their Mum will kick his ass is she found out; the damn thing actually worked still. Finally looking at Caleb she rolls her eyes at him, putting her basket on the floor, she marches over to him.

"No wonder your fidgeting, this is on backwards…" she says removing the shoulder plates, turning them around and replacing them, "There is that better" she asks, smiling gently, as he nods back at her, flashing her a lop-sided grin.

Looking at him she frowns again,

"Now what?"

Reaching up towards his neck she pulls his silver eye mask up, placing it in it's proper location, she smiles.

"There…" she tells him, flashing a satisfied smile at him.

Taking a step back from him, she again surveys her three best friends, her mind quickly taking over again, practically screaming 'You guys are so god damn hot…no…bad thoughts …bad, bad thoughts…they're like your brothers…damn fine hot gorgeous brothers who I'd love to….no…no…la, la, la…", giggling nervously when she finally notices the hand waving in front of her face.

"Did it again didn't I ?" she asks wrinkling her nose at Caleb.

"Yep…what you thinking about ?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know…" she giggles, blushing slightly beneath her already reddened cheeks.

"Your probably right" Pogue agrees, bashing into her shoulder playfully " Come on lets go…I get the feeling Kate will officially kill us if we are late again…".

Climbing into the car she thrusts her basket to Caleb who was already seated, before trying to climb in, which at this moment was proving to be somewhat difficult, giving the fact she was completely unaccustomed to wear pointy heeled shoes.

"Bloody hell Mor…what the hell is in this thing… he say's, lifting the heavy basket off his lap, swinging it in his grip.

Opening her mouth to answer she quickly snaps it shut and turns her attention to her rear, where a pair of hands were now making there way up the back of her legs towards her ass.

"Reid…"She shouts " you know I could have you arrested for molestation right…"

"What ?" he asks trying to look innocent "I was trying to give my favourite girl a helping hand…"

"Hmm, sure you were…pervert…" she laughs, finally dropping into her seat.

Taking the basket back she flips open the wicker flap revealing the contents. Both boys peer in, chuckling at the presence of the assorted beer's, before frowning slightly bemused at the sweets and chocolate.

Seeing the look she smirks, " What ? It's Halloween after all isn't it…".

A/N:- Okay thank you to all you lovely people who have taken your time to read my story so far, I hope you like it, thanks to those of you who have voted about my OC pairing, could you peeps tell me how you'd like this to end…with a little nitty gritty or a kiss at the door? Lemony or not?

As for the voting we are at :- Reid 2, Caleb 1 and Tyler 1.

I do have the next chapter ready to go up, but I would love to see 15 - 20 reviews before I do…tell me ya'll are thinking…

Your reviews will help me determine the course of the story, so click that little blue button…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :- Okay peep's, I don't own the covenant, nor do I own any of the songs used in this chapter, nor do I own the bands blah, blah…you get the idea.

Arriving at the school they are greeted by an extremely over excited Kate.

Clambering over Caleb, unknowingly crushing parts of him he would rather not have crushed , she races towards her, clutching onto her forearms as Kate does the same before hopping around like a pair of Hyper Valley girl, squealing like idiots.

"Look at you, you look…hot…where on earth did you get the costume?" Kate asks, holding Morgan at arms length.

"Completely against my own better judgement, I actually owned all of this" she says looking down at herself "But look at you…You look totally amazing…"

"Thanks, I adore the whole Pirates of the Caribbean thing, so Tia Dalma was the perfect option for me, though I must confess I neglected the whole teeth thing…and seeing as I couldn't go as the only character from the movie it made Pogue costume even easier…anyway he looks a bit like Will anyway, don't you think?" she asks looking over at Pogue who had finally disembarked from the car, scrunching her face at him slightly she whispers to Morgan, "That guy is impossible", she sighs before marching over to him, untangling his sword which was precariously close to poking him somewhere Kate would rather not be poked.

"You could have waited for me to get out of the car first you know, I think you may have broken me…" Caleb says, walking over standing beside her, joining Morgan in watching Kate flap over Pogue's costume. Apparently he couldn't dress himself properly either.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you…do you want me to rub it better" she asks innocently, not really paying a great deal of attention he was actually still clutching.

An wide and rather naughty grin appears rapidly on his face, "I wouldn't say no but I get the feeling your big brother would kick my ass".

Snapping her attention back to him, seeing the particular part of him anatomy he was clutching she quickly punches him in the arm, giving him a disgusted, but amused look before marching away, linking arms with Tyler.

"Hello Baby Boy, you'll be nice to me tonight won't you?"

"Why…?" he asks cautiously.

"Well your dear friends are acting like a pair of horny teenager who have just discovered playboy or something...stupid over sexed idiots…"

"What did Reid do this time?" he asks frowning, already disapproving of what ever it was.

"Well, he needs to learn to keep his hands well away from my ass, or I am going to chop them off and Caleb, well lets just say he isn't opposed to me man handling his manly parts".

Looking at her, honestly surprised he gasps " He what?"

"Don't ask…come on, I nominate you to be my official bodyguard for the evening."

"And what makes you think I won't man handle you at some point, you do look very… naughty tonight?" he smirks.

Unfortunately for him, Pogue had finished being redressed and had heard his comment, earning himself a clout, which were usually reserved for Reid.

"Hey, if I have to have one, so should he…" Tyler says pointing at Caleb.

"Why what did he do? "Pogue asks, frowning at Caleb, who was looking actually rather scared right now.

"Well lets just say there was reference to Morgan's hands and his family jewels". Tyler laughs, seeing the frown turn into a scowl before Pogue took off after Caleb.

About five minutes later along with half the contents of the basket having been consumed, Caleb came running back, panting like a mad man, laughing his head off, followed closely by an equally laughing Pogue.

"Do it man or I swear to god, I'll murder you in your sleep" Pogue threatens.

"Fine, Fine…Morgan I'm sorry for being an ass…forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition…"

"What…?"

"You dance with me when ever I want you to…to any song I want you too…"

"Deal" he agrees.

"Good, then your forgiven, can we go in now…I'm freezing my ass off…and don't you dare say a word Reid…." she adds, seeing him open his mouth out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

After having spent a good hour saying hello to there friends and having a few drinks of a definitely tainted punch, the group take to the dance floor, Kate and Pogue quickly excusing themselves, lurking off to a darkened corner for an impromptu make out session, leaving Morgan to her own devises on the dance floor.

Finishing up the dance they head back to grab another drink, after standing on the side lines for a few songs, Nelly Furtado, Promiscuous, comes on, and Morgan decides now is the perfect moment to make Caleb suffer, this song is her perfect opportunity to make him keep his mouth shut. Grabbing hold of his hand she grins at him dragging him out to the dance floor, Spinning around she pushes her back up against him moving her body to the rhythm of the song, feeling his hands settling on her waist she smiles leaning back into him a little more. Grinding against him slightly, honestly blushing slightly as she is sure she heard him groan.

With the end of the song she finds her dance partner being replaced by Tyler as the Pussycat Dolls start playing, Beep which was probably one of Morgan's least favourite songs, but the fact that every time it came on she and Tyler sang along to it, made it almost bearable. Linking her arms around his neck, with his settling on her waist, just below the waist of her skirt they danced out the song, Morgan managing to make Tyler blush on more than one occasion with her suggestive looks and rolling of her hips into his, as the last line of the song played she couldn't help but pout at the end of his torture.

Although a tap on her shoulder soon cheered up, Reid was behind her offering himself for a dance. Waiting for the first few notes of the next track, which was Sexyback by JT, to come on she quickly agrees, taking hold of her hand he pulls her away from Tyler, pulling her back to his front laughing against her neck as she positions her legs so one of his is between hers resting her head back on his shoulder, rolling her body in perfect sync with his, during the course of the song her arm find it's way up to his neck, her fingers intertwined with his hair, his hands resting on her thigh and stomach. As their song is coming to an end she decides to up her teasing slightly, by turning to face him, keeping his leg between hers she rolls her hips against his, smiling widely at him as he bites his lips mid smirk.

As the song ends she hears a familiar squeal from behind her as Kate has made her way back to the dance floor, having left Pogue with the other two boys, she quick excuses the rather flustered looking Blonde, before taking up his place in front of Morgan.

"My god girl, way to go and frustrate the hottest guys in the room…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh shut up, stop acting so coy…if Pogue wasn't your brother I think the three of them would be ready to jump your bones right now…" she giggles, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder, gently rocking to the music, which had turned into Rhianna, Pon de replay.

Looking back over to the four guys, who are watching them attentively, the only one who isn't looking…frustrated…is Pogue, and that's probably because he just got some.

"Why the hell are they watching us? We dance together all the time..." Morgan giggles.

"Yeah, but you aren't usually as...suggestive...especially when you dance with them..." Kate grins back.

"I don't know what on earth your talking about...I was just dancing..."

"Well what ever you were doing certainly got their attention...they are still looking this way..."

"Well, how about we give them something to look at, a little performance maybe...huh…?" Morgan laughs,

"Yeah…Lets make them squirm" Kate laughs evilly, spinning Morgan around so her back is flush against her, wrapping her arms around her running one hand down to rest on the inside of her thigh the other going up stroking across her neck, to which Morgan giggles tilting her head to the side, biting her lip,

"right now drop to the floor" Kate whispers, and Morgan does as instructed, before working her way back up slowly, turning to face Kate who repeats her motion, dropping down and coming back up. Once both girls are standing, they rest hands on hips and shoulders finishing out the dance with a routine of grinding, dipping and swaying together.

As they leave the dance floor the look on all four faces is priceless as Kate and Morgan simply walk past them descending on the punch.

After a few more dances, some random conversation and a whole lot more of the 'tainted' punch. It was time for the gang to head out.

A/N:- Okay I think I have one or two chapters to go with this story, well see how it goes …depending on what I write. If there's anything you'd like to see happen let me know, I'm feeling flexible today.

I just want to thank Shiek2, for accepting my challenge, looking forward to reading it when its posted…

I do have picture of costumes but I can't figure out how to post them to my profile page…any body care to give a few pointers…it would be greatly appreciated…

This is your last chance to vote on this too, so let me know who you want the final pairing to be…

So far Reid is in the lead with 7 votes, followed by Caleb who has 6 and Tyler who has 5... It seems that you are all shy, so I have decided to make this story just a little...um...naughty at the end...maybe...possibly...

Click that little blue button, down there on the left…yep that's the one….tell me what you think…


	4. Note from Millie

Okay my wonderful readers, I almost have the next chapter ready, but I am now at a stale mate…Please help me out… Caleb and Tyler are both at 12 votes each and Reid is on 10.

Not really wanting to turn this into a threesome, could someone please vote…. Pretty please.

I know who I would love to see her with, but like I said, it's up to you guys…

I'll check and recount later...

millie X


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :- I don't own anything other than my own OC's. I would be having way too much fun to write this if I did, lol.

A/N:- Okay, final pairing decided, here we go…

After leaving the warmth of the party, they step out into the freezing night…

"Bloody Hell, Why is it so cold ?" shivers Morgan, clinging onto Tyler, trying to climb inside his costume with him.

"Um…because it's October…Halloween…Duh…" laughs Pogue, "are you sure that under all those streaks and dye you aren't really a blonde?"

"Bite me Big Brother…Tyler….Let me in…I'm freezing…" she says, trying harder to make her way inside his Potter robe.

"Come on were almost at the car, he says, smiling down at her, goose bumps prickling his skin as her cold hands snake over his shirt, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "Here Reid you can drive…" Tyler says tossing his keys.

"No can do" he says, "way to wasted…"

"That doesn't usually bother you…" Tyler shrugs.

"Why don't you drive?" whines Reid.

"Because I have been drinking too, dumb ass, I thought you would be driving as usual"

"Who are you calling dumb ass Baby Boy.." Reid glares at Tyler, who had released Morgan and was now staring down his Blonde friend.

"Guy's why don't we just walk…it's not far" Kate suggests, standing between the intense glares that were being dealt.

The tension suddenly breaks as Morgan burst out laughing… " Hey I have an ideas, why doesn't he just fly us all back on his broom"

Rolling his eyes at his Little sister, Pogue jokes "He's that wasted I doubt he can even see the broom let alone fly it…"

"Hey, I never thought of that…" Reid muses, looking at his Quidditch broom in an all new light.

"Okay…I'll take that" Caleb says, removing said broom from Reid hands, quickly halting Reid's plan before it got off the ground, literally, " I'll put it in the car and well get going…" Nodding with him the others regroup to head back to the dorms, with the exception of Morgan, who was looking at the side of Tyler's car, frowning.

"Morgan…." says Caleb, receiving no answer.

"Morgan…What's up?" Tyler asks a little concerned, thinking someone had damaged his truck.

"MORGAN!" Kate shouts finally getting the attention of Morgan you had apparently yet again entered her own little world.

"Huh…what?" she asks.

"Do you want to put your stuff in the car…" Caleb asks, motion his hand at the open door.

"Why…?" she asks, her frown reappearing, not understanding why he wants her stuff.

"Did it again didn't you…did you even hear a word just then?" he asks chuckling at her confused face.

"Nope" she chuckles honestly.

"What they hell were you doing…" laughs Reid, finding her 'mindless moments' hilarious.

"The car, it's shiny…I can see myself…I look funny…like a wiggly mirror at the fair" she shrugs, turning her attention back to car, bending slightly before jumping back up, giggling again.

Rolling his eyes at her, Caleb walks over , standing behind her , watching her reflection, he laughs.

"Hey she right…"he announces before sticking his tongue out at Morgan, crossing his eyes.

"Okay…, you two are completely weird…" Tyler laughs, watching the stupid face contest currently taking place in his car door.

"Caleb…don't encourage her…she's bad enough already…come on lets get moving" Pogue says, rolling his eyes at his best friends antics, before wrapping his arms around Kate, walking down the driveway, towards the main gates.

Snapping out her momentary delusion, Morgan gives him the finger, behind his back, before tuning to Tyler, who was still smiling at her, "Ty…can I leave my boots in your car ?"

"Aren't you gonna need to wear them back to the dorms?" he frowns, looking down at the now sitting Morgan who was cursing the buckles on her boots.

"Baby Boy seriously…we have already had this conversation…these boots ain't made for walking" she says smirking up at him, causing him to once again blush.

Having finally removed her 'kinky boots' as Reid had taken to calling them and donning a pair of Tyler trainers, they were finally walking down the road. Morgan had linked arms with Tyler and Caleb, Reid had taken to walking backwards in front of her, all of them actively ignoring Kate and Pogue, who were wrapped together so tightly Morgan was sure they would need some sort of surgical operation to be separated.

Giving up on humming what ever the phantom tune had been, Morgan lets out a teeth chattering, freezing cold huff, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Officially, I'm bored…"

"What do you mean your bored ?" asks Tyler, not entirely sure where the question came from.

"It's Dark, Cold and I am walking down the middle of the road, quickly getting too sober for this outfit… I'm Bored."

"Well, I'm sure I could think of something that could warm you up…" Reid smiles wiggling an eyebrow at her.

"Unless you want me to come back there and kick your ass I would shut up right now" Pogue shouts, apparently not as absent from the conversation going on behind as they thought.

"What do you wanna do ?" Tyler asks, looking at Morgan expectantly.

"How about a game of truth or dare? Caleb truth or dare ?

"Truth" he say's.

"Boring…" yawns Reid.

"Fine dare…"

"You gotta go kiss Kate, without getting a punch from Pogue".

Shrugging, he walk away from them, steeping up to Kate, he taps her on the shoulder, she turns and his kisses her on the cheek, smiling at her quickly before wondering back to them.

"That wasn't 'A' kiss" Morgan pouts, shoving him.

"Hey, you weren't specific on the details…you said a kiss that I didn't get a thump out of.

"Chicken" Tyler jokes.

"Fine your turn next…You've gotta kiss Kate, on the mouth…properly" Reid tells him, smiling evilly.

"I forfeit…boo hoo for me."

"You can't do that…It's cheating…" Reid frowns.

"Well, I am not kissing either of our girls, so you can shut your mouth before you even say what your thinking. I ain't getting a thump from Pogue, especially if it's just for a kiss," Tyler says, winking at Morgan who smiled back at him, a glint in her eye.

" Fine Morgan, you get Baby boys turn." Reid tells her.

Snapping her head up at him she faces her eyebrows quickly, losing them underneath her fringe.

"What ?" she asks.

"Truth or dare ?" Reid ask innocently, although his smirk tells her he was waiting for the very reaction she had given him.

"Truth" she says pulling both Tyler and Caleb closer to her, trying to escape the gust of wind that was causing her to shiver.

Though her mind quickly takes over, ' it's either the wind or the fact a hand has slipped lower down my back and is currently tracing small circles across my spine, looking at both Caleb and Tyler she couldn't decide who was doing it…nope it was definitely the wind, she argued to herself, I am definitely not getting tingly feelings for either of the two cute, gorgeous, hot…. bad thoughts again, no, nope, and hell no can't be having those…go away…concentrate on Reid, he's smirking at you again, and remember; Reid plus smirk equals not good… Besides he's talking again…'

"Fine, If the world depended on it, which of us here, now, would you sleep with ?

"Um…I don't know…"

"Come on you have to answer…" smirk Reid, egging her on.

"Fine…I would sleep with…Kate" she laughs, a huge grin appearing on her face, the laughter quickly getting louder when Pogue and Kate join hers.

"Spoil Sport" Reid huffs, "This game got boring way too fast…" again they continue to walk along the road, the only sound being made by any of them is the chattering sound of Morgan's teeth.

The illuminated building finally coming into sight sends Morgan to come to a sudden halt, reaching down she takes off the trainers.

"Ty…My favourite Baby boy, can you give me a piggy back ride, your trainers are making my feet hurt" she pouts, giving him her best 'please don't say no' face.

Smiling at her, knowing he can't resist that face he nods his head, motioning for her to climb onto his back. They again continue in silence until they reach the school gates, when Reid suddenly lets out a yell, from somewhere behind Morgan and Tyler.

"Reid get your sorry ass up front now…"

"Why?" he asks defensively "I wasn't doing any thing…"

"Sorry ass liar, move it…" Caleb says, shoving Reid forwards until they are both in front of Morgan and Tyler.

"What were you doing this time ?" asks Tyler, shooting a disapproving glare at Reid.

Smirking at them, Reid winks at Morgan, before picking up his pace catching up to Pogue and Kate, who were still melded together as one.

"Okay, what was that about…" Morgan asks frowning at Caleb.

Looking up at her, Caleb has a smirk almost as wide as Reid's, "As nice as they look on you, I want those back at some point in time " he grins.

"Want what back?" Morgan asks , confused.

Reaching behind her, he grabs the edge of her…his boxer shorts, that she was wearing.

"Tyler put me down…I'm going to kill that peroxide little shit…" Morgan growls, wiggling out of his grip, before running towards Reid, yelling various things about him being a perv.

"What was he doing ?"Pogue asks, as Tyler and Caleb finally catch up to him and Kate.

Kate, who was ignoring the conversation was busy enjoying the floor show, literally. Morgan, who had somehow managed to drop Reid to the ground, was currently sitting on him, slapping him across his head and shoulder, all be it playfully.

"He was admiring your sisters ass, and my boxer shorts"

"Huh?" asks Pogue, a stupid look on his face, indicating that her didn't actually get it.

"Dude, she is wearing a skirt…a short skirt…she was on Ty's back…thus skirt hitching up flashing pants…my pants…."

"Eww, that little pervert, I'm gonna…" he starts to threaten, before being interrupted by Kate.

"Hold your horses there, I think she's got it…" she laughs nodding at the fighting pair who had shifted positions somewhat, Morgan was now on the floor, with Reid straddling her, though it seemed she was losing, Morgan was actually in the midst of earning a long awaited apology, her fingers in his hair, pulling him off to the side…

"Say it…"

"No.."

"Say it blondie"

"No…"

Tugging harder, earning a hiss from Reid she repeats "say it…"

"Fine…uncle…I give up, you win… I'm sorry for admiring your gorgeous ass" he chuckles, which only earns him a final yank which sends him crashing onto his back lying next to her on the floor.

Shaking his head at them, Pogue mutters to Caleb, " You may be my best friend, but you'd better hope I never find out why she has a pair of your underwear…"

"Don't ask me…I have to idea where she got them from…" he declares, attempting to profess his innocence.

Walking over to Morgan who was now tiptoeing cautiously on the sharp gravel beneath her feet, Caleb puts his arms out to her "Come here, let me carry you...you'll either cut your feet to shreds or freeze to death by the time you get to the dorms walking like that…"

"I'm not worried about either…I thought we were going to rub each others sore bits better " she giggles, giving him a cheeky grin, letting him scoop her up in his arms, she wraps an arm over his shoulders, the other joining it from the front.

Walking up the path, they all join in conversation about the evening.

"So Morg…did you end up having a good time ?" asks Pogue, remembering her earlier protestations.

"Actually Big brother, I did. I got to have a dance with the best looking guys there, with the exception of one…a pirate, who kept disappearing to darkened corners all evening, with a certain sea goddess. I think the only thing I am really not liking much about the whole thing is the costume side of things, I'm freezing my ass off, as well as my feet, and if you give me until lunch tomorrow, I am quiet certain I will be professing my hatred of all things punch like."

This comment earning a snort from Reid who nods in agreement with her.

Reaching the doors to the dorms Pogue is the first to go in the others trailing after him.

"I'm going to crash at Kate's tonight so you'll have my room to yourself, I just gotta go grab some stuff first" Pogue informs the still laden Caleb.

"Alright, I'm gonna make sure Little one here gets back to her room safely, and I'll meet you there"

"Caleb, as amazingly comfy as your arms are, can you put me down now…" Morgan smiles.

"Sorry…" he smiles, slightly embarrassed.

After saying goodnight to everyone, and Kate crushing Morgan in another hug they disappear up the stairs towards the third floor.

"Right you guy's I'll see you two tomorrow, and I swear if either of you swine's wake me before lunch, without bringing at least a litre of caffeine filled fluid, I will kill you" she glares point an accusing finger at both Tyler and Reid.

Her Mind all to quick to recall the events of last Saturday morning, when they had decided to wake her with the pretence of doing homework. Several broken picture frames and candles later they finally got the idea and left. Chuckling again she shakes her head and looks back at the three amused faces, that were looking at her intently.

"I know…I need to concentrate more…" she laughs, giving hugs and a kiss on the cheek to both Tyler and Reid, rambling her goodbyes, and muttering something about them being able to drive any girl to distraction, before grabbing Caleb's hand marching towards the stair well for the second floor.

Her mind again pondering why the hell the first and third floors share a stairwell yet the second floor has one of it's own, and that she should probably get a psyche evaluation done because she had yet again slipped into her mental rambling mode again. Looking over her shoulder she sees that Caleb was smiling at her talking enthusiastically about something and cringes at the thought of having to ask him what he was saying, she decides against it and just nods at random, before actually giving him her full attention.

"I was right, you weren't listening to a thing I was saying were you…"

"Yes I was actually…"

"Oh really…" he says a evil smirk appearing quickly " so you would be all for posing topless with me for the swim teams calendar".

Turning quickly, too quickly, Morgan trips landing on her ass before glaring at Caleb, hoping that she looks really pissed at him she gasps at him, "Caleb Danvers, you filthy minded little git, I'm telling my big brother on you"

"Well, that's what you get for ignoring your personal escort…here I am trying to be gentlemanly and what not and your ignoring me…"

"There was nothing gentlemanly about what you just suggested.." she giggles.

"I'm sorry, forgive me…" he pouts offering his hand to pull her up.

Sighing she allows him to pull her up, before storming off in front of him, trying to act as grouchy and as annoyed as possible. Getting to her door, she opens and is about to step inside when she turns giving him a hug, "Night Caleb"

"Night Morg…see you tomorrow…"

Nodding she steps back into her room, giving him one last look she sees his is half frowning, half smiling, and maybe pouting again…just a little.

"What?"

"So do I get a goodnight kiss then?"

"Umm, No…"

"Why not ? You were more than happy to kiss Reid and Tyler…"

"Well they weren't having lurid mental images of me topless moments before were they…" adding mental 'well I friggin' hope not anyway'

Her comment makes him smile wider " Goodnight Caleb" she chuckles closing her door

"Yeah, Goodnight Morg" he replies walking back down the hallway.

A/N:- Okay for all those of you that are blonde, nothing personal, my sister is one and I use that line on her all the time…sorry.

Sneaky Peek :-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it ?"

"It's me…"

"What's wrong, what do you want?"

"Someplace to sleep, my room mate appears to be a little busy right now…"

Stay tuned for the final OC pairing chapter…. Up soon….

Please don't forget to R&R... Thats right, push that little blue button just down there... thanks muchly...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- None of it is mine, it would be great if it was, but it ain't.

A/N:- Okay really, really sorry for the delay in update, I suck I know... but I did tell you I take ages writing this stuff, tell me what you think, if it royally sucks I won't bother trying to do it in anymore of my fanfic's.

Okay…on we go….enjoy….

After closing the door and slumping against it, Morgan finally felt the red hot blush fade from her face, convincing herself that he was just being goofy old Caleb, the guy who had teased her and annoyed her for pretty much the whole of her teenaged life, he would never think of her the way she was currently thinking of him. Feeling yet another blush rising she grumbles loudly to herself; 'God damned blushing…back off… go find Baby Boy'.

Clambering up off the floor she allows herself one last thought on the matter sighing; nope he was just joking about, he definitely didn't like her that way, he was one of the sons of Ipswich after all, he could have any girl at the drop of a hat.

Nodding to herself, almost convinced she lets out a disgruntled huff, coming face to face with the destruction she had caused earlier in her quest for her costume.

After contemplating leaving it until the following morning she resigns herself to the fact she has to at least clear her half of the room.

"If it looks this bad now, bugger seeing it with a hang over…" she sighs, hanging her cape on her coat peg, she sets about returning the debris littering pretty much everywhere to it's proper place, a good fifteen minutes later the room is tidy, well, with the exception of her room mate, Sophie's junk…

"If that girl even actually put something away, she would never find it again" Morgan announces to herself, "And thinking of said girl where the hell is she" realising that she hadn't seen her since lunch that day.

Deciding that she may have left a message, Morgan searches for their room phone, which was not where it should have been. Following the cable, she finds said phone under the junk strewn bed, sighing to herself, she rolls her eyes grumbling mentally about stupid room mates. Pushing the button the messages play, one from her mom, one from some guy looking for Jason…no idea….and finally one from the elusive Sophie, who had gotten an offer to party at some club in Salem, she would be back tomorrow evening.

Actually smiling, in almost relief that she wasn't going to be woken at like three in the morning by her drunken friend, who would want to share every last detail of her night with her, she decides to crash into bed, maybe see what movies were on, after all the night, well technically morning was still young.

Focusing her efforts on locating her pyjamas she very nearly didn't hear the quiet knocking at the door.

Groaning to herself, she silently prays that it isn't her drunken room mate coming back early, having lost her keys, again, she walks over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me…"

"What do you want?"

"Someplace to sleep, my room appears to be a occupied right now…"

"What do you mean occupied ?"

"It would appear Kate was far more entertaining than what ever your brother was looking for…Are you going to let me in?"

"I suppose, can't very well have you cluttering the halls can we now?"

Opening the door she can't help but chuckle at the smiling figure in front of her.

"Trick or treat" Caleb chirps, sounding like a sugar hyped kid.

Standing to the side she shakes her head at him, letting him come in.

"Well seeing as I already know all of your trick's it will have to be a treat".

"Oh really" he says, looking down at her, mischief flashing in his eyes.

"Uh-Huh"

"And what kind of treat could I give you ?" he asks giving her one of his breath taking smiles.

"I'm sure I can think of something…" she grins back at him, deciding to take the chance he isn't going to freak out, she gives into temptation, and reaches up, placing a kiss on his soft lips.

"Whatcha doin' Morgan?" he asks, not actually pulling away.

Deciding to push her luck she tuts at him, "Duh…You know for a smarty pants, you are a total idiot…it's called kissing stupid…"

"I know that, but why are you kissing me…"

"Caleb don't confuse me, you know I don't do confusion well… earlier you wanted me to kiss you…do you want me to stop…?" she asked her lips still brushing against his.

"No, not really…" he whispers, returning the kiss.

"Good" she whispers, crashing her mouth against his,.

As he finally gets over his initial surprise Caleb finally starts to respond with a bit of vigour, flicking his tongue over her lips, asking her to let him in, groaning as she does.

Letting go of the nerves she had been harbouring, Morgan wraps her arms around his neck, a smile forming beneath the kiss as his hands take a hold of her hips.

The kiss which had began slow and unsure, quickly developing into something soft and tender, brimming with intention.

Pulling back for the need of air Caleb looks at Morgan, smiling gently at the odd look on her face, raising an eyebrow he chuckles to himself,

"Earth to Morgan…come in Morgan"

Losing herself in the kiss, she couldn't help but let her mind take over, after the initial holy crap, I'm kissing Caleb, and he is actually kissing me back, and quickly passing through the oh my god this is amazing stage she mentally starts slapping herself, realising that despite the fact she was currently exchanging saliva with her idea of perfection personified, she was yet again wandering in her delusional little mind; yelling at her self to focus for at least once in her bloody life, she snaps back to reality, looking into the chocolate eyes in front of her, biting her lip as she realises he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…you were…I ahhh….Why are you looking at me like that?" she frowns, realising that he wasn't giving her his usual 'you did it again" face, but he was studying her. Dread creeping over her features as she realises he probably thinks he made a huge mistake and was about to run off.

Seeing her face fall, he instantly jumps to the same conclusion, she was regretting kissing him, and was desperately looking for a way out.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I shouldn't have kissed you… You are one of my best friends…I shouldn't have …oh fuck. I'm sorry, I'll go…" he babbles moving away from her. Unable to contain her relief, she lets out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Where do you think you are going…" she asks tightening her grip around his neck.

"I shouldn't have done that, you've been drinking…I took advantage of that…"

"Caleb, trust me…not drunk, complete sober, remember freezing cold midnight walk, besides…" she giggles "I kissed you remember…"

"I know but…"

"Caleb, shut up. Stop talking alright…stop talking and kiss me already".

"Are you su…" he starts before he is quickly interrupted by a kick to the shin.

"Caleb…do me a favour and for once don't argue with me…do as you are told…"

"Yes mam…" he giggles as her lips sought out his.

As the kiss progressed into anything but soft and gentle, hands quickly began to explore, hungrily seeking out the other.

Feeling all at once Caleb's hands skimming across her bottom, him crouching down, running his hands lower down her legs, their bodies grinding together, she can't help but gasp at his obvious arousal.

Blushing again at the 'naughty thoughts' she was currently having she bites her lip, deciding to see how far he was ready to go, if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Taking a step back she looks up at him, her knees almost turn to mush as he flashes his smile, god that smile she groans inwardly; reaching up, tugging at the ribbon, unravelling it's securing knot easily she unthreads it, dropping her top to the floor. A smirk gently tugging at the corner of her mouth as his gaze drops from her eyes to her exposed curves. A muffled sigh escaping his lips as his eyes take in her body.

Trying to not let her mind run away with her, she quickly reasons that now he's seen her topless as he had previously propositioned, albeit in in jest, it should only be fair she should get to see him topless too, her ever ready to argue and ever present conscience or her crazy person voice…whatever… is quick to point out she has seen him topless loads of times, and Morgan being Morgan is quick to shoot back, that the big difference here is that this time she gets to touch…idiot stupid voice…shut up…focus Morgan…" she shakes her head, pulling herself together.

Finally getting his head around the fact that his best friend sister is topless in front of him, and the fact that afore mentioned best friend was almost definitely going to castrate him when he finds out, he quickly decides that she is worth the inevitable ass kicking, and as if reading her mind he reaches up, removing the cold metal plates from his shoulders, before tugging the soft metal covered shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, pulling her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips as she slides her hands up his back, closing the last few inches between them, his bare chest crushing against hers, her warm chocolate scented breath mingling with his as their lips met once more. Running his hands over her bare skin, he reaches to cup her breast, his thumb grazing over it's taut peak, he smiles against her lips as she leans deeper into him.

"Why, may I ask, are you smiling like an idiot Mr. Danvers?" she asks cautiously, knowing the smile he is currently wearing usually means he is having what in Morgan's mind are 'bad, naughty and probably impure' thoughts.

"The way you move when I touch you…I like it…" he smiles, moving his kisses away from her lips, trailing down to replace his hand with his mouth.

"Well me and my body happen to like it too…so less of the talking and more of…Mmm… that…" she sighs, " if you don't mind"

Chuckling at the fact she is still bossing him about he whispers, his breath tickling her delicate skin " I don't mind in the slightest".

The sensation that had been growing deep inside her suddenly becoming overwhelming she pulls him up, tugging his hair gently.

Once his eyes have reached hers she grins at him, "Take them off"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes at him she reaches out, unbuckling his belt.

"Take. Them. Off" she tells him, placing a kiss along his collarbone annunciating each word.

"Oh…" he says, rolling his eyes at his own idiocy, "Are you sure th…"

"And I thought I was the one with hearing problems; lose the damned trousers Danvers…now" she chuckles undoing his button.

"Okay…Okay…bossy much…" he says, a chuckle following his words, as he tugs them over his narrow hips, both of them giggling as they get stuck on his shoes.

"Thank you…was that so difficult…" she asks as her hand trails down his chest disappearing into his boxers, smiling to herself as he inhales sharply. Closing his eyes, a deep groan catching in his throat as her fingers tenderly stroke him.

Relaxing into her touch he seeks out her mouth, stroking her tongue with his,

Stepping towards her he moves them slowly backwards, pushing her down on the bed, his fingers ghosting over her skin from her shoulders to the zip fastening her skirt, looking back at her face he silently asks her permission. Nodding at him with a smile, she can't help but sigh, "always the gentleman" ; shaking his head at her a small laugh escaping him he removes her skirt and fishnets, frowning at the look on his face, that just screams 'Only Morgan…', she props herself up on her elbows, only to crash back down seconds later blushing for probably the hundredth time that evening, as she is reminded of her choice in underwear.

"I told you I'd get these back at some point.." he chuckles, sliding them down her hips, before tossing them over his shoulder.

"Actually, you haven't got them back, you just chucked them on the floor" she muses, sitting up a little she hooks a finger into the waistband of his boxers she cocks an eyebrow at him " But I do have a much better idea…"

"And what may I ask is your idea?"

"You could always add these to my collection"

Pausing for a moment he frowns "Are you sure…"

"Definitely…I like those much better, greens more my colour anyway…" she smiles, answering his indirectly asked question, "But first…top drawer" she smiles, nodding to the dresser that separated the two sides of the room.

After having located the little packaged, and the last pieces of clothing having been removed, he joins her on the bed.

Smiling as she pulls him on top of her, another kiss beginning as their bodies intertwine, her hand settling on his neck, the other following the movement of muscles across his shoulders and back. His hands roaming over her body, making her sigh and writhe beneath him, he trails down between her legs, a groan escaping them both as his fingers slide inside her, stroking her. Grabbing hold of his face she pulls him to her, embarrassed at the involuntarily squeaks other sounds escaping her mouth, as the tension that had been building finally peaks, she can't help but through her head back "Holy mother of heaven, fuck" she exclaims, and s the pulsating slowly ebbs away, she delivers a swift slap to Caleb's shoulder who was giving her an entirely too smug grin.

"Hey…what was that for?"

"You and your damned smug face… that's what"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be bloody sorry…do it again" she instructs.

"Are you ready for this…If you want to wait, I'll wait, we haven't even gone out together or anything…"

"Caleb, I have known you my whole life…I want this…I want this to happen right now, with you" she tells him, her legs parting to let him in, tensing slightly as she feels him near her entrance.

"Are you alright ?"

"Just nervous"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, just…be gentle" she smiles.

"I would never hurt you Morgan" he tells her, kissing her softly

"I know…" she answers before a combined gasp escapes them both as he pushes inside her.

Waiting for a few moments, allowing her to relax he slowly begins a rhythmic pace which she slowly starts to match, encouraging him to go faster, looking into her eyes, his pace deepens, the tension inside him growing stronger, her eyes equalling his in their smouldering intensity.

Running her fingertips across his toned flesh she lightly scrapes her nails along his spine, eliciting a groan and a harder thrust of his hips, gasping as her body begins to throb in anticipation, a few deep thrust later her whole body writhes beneath him, her nails digging into the sheets, his name escaping her lips, her whole body trembling with her climax; the feeling of her body contracting around him, pushes him over the edge, clamping his eyes shut he released inside of her, her name rolling off this tongue.

The trembling in his arms, defeats him as he lowers himself, his head resting on her shoulder, he places a delicate row of kisses across her glistening skin, before her mouth find his, a long, soft kiss is shared before Caleb repositions himself beside her, cradling her in his arms, her head against his chest they lie together in a perfect silence until their rapid breaths ease and racing pulses slow; they slide beneath the covers quietly contemplating what had happened, they fall asleep in one another's arms.

A/N:- Okay, not my best writing ever, but I already told you these scenes take me forever to write. I have one more chapter to go…the morning after, dealing with Pogue and the others, I think it's gonna be good, back to my usual funny stuffs.

And for all of you wonderful people who voted for Tyler, I am really sorry, to make it up to you all my next story is going to be a Tyler one, I have so many ideas about what I can do to that boy… but if you have any ideas of what you wanna see, let me know…

Remember, read and review…your comments are like my chocolate fix, just without the calories… just click that little blue button and I'll be exceptionally happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :- Blah Blah Blah, I don't own anything nor do I earn anything…

A/N:- Okay, I know, I suck eggs. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I have several excuses, none really worthy but hey. I've been run off my feet at work, I hate the summer holidays and I am having major problems writing the confrontation scene, please forgive me. I am going to dedicate today to finishing this story…I hope…

"Good morning" Caleb smiles stretching slightly.

"Hmm, morning…." Morgan replies, before frowning gently.

"What's that look for ?" he asks wrapping his arms around her.

Chuckling to herself she smiles at him " Your naked…"

"I know…"

"I'm naked…"

"I know…"

"We're really really naked…"

"I know…"

"You said that already…"

"I know…" he laughs, flashing one of his 'only Morgan' smiles

"I like you naked" she smirks, lifting the covers peeking at the body that was now intertwined with her own.

"I happen to be rather fond of your lack of clothing too" Caleb says brushing a kiss across her lips.

"Oh really, I would never have guessed…" she smirks, grinding her hips into his, feeling his arousal pressing against her.

"Unless you want to be in all kinds of trouble, I wouldn't do that…" he groans.

"Really Caleb, I thought you knew me better…"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever known me not to go looking for trouble?" she grins, kissing the warm skin across his shoulder.

"Silly me what was I thinking…" he jokes shaking his head at himself.

"See this is why I don't think… way too risky…if I had to think things through I'd never get out of bed in the morning…which right now isn't a bad thing…" she says snuggling into him closer.

"Morg…last night wasn't a one time thing…you know that right…"

Frowning she asks feeling slightly confused "What do you mean ?"

"I love you Morgan…and not in a brother kind of way…"he says looking into her eyes, his tone serious.

"Well, I am glad…because if last night was even remotely brotherly, I'm fairly sure it would be considered illegal pretty much everywhere…" she chuckles.

Unable to stop his inevitable amused eye roll Caleb continues, "I'm serious Morgan… I have wanted you forever, now I have you I don't ever want to let you go".

Her smile fading fast Morgan just looks at him, her face clouding over, her expression serious, opening her mouth to speak she again finds herself speechless, so she closes her mouth, mentally slapping herself for her wonderful goldfish impression.

Anxiously looking at the unfamiliar expression on Morgan's face, Caleb tilts her face so her eyes are looking into his " What is going on in that head of yours Morgan ?"

Again with the goldfish expression, Morgan desperately tries to put into words the jumbles of 'Holy shits, he likes me and whoo-hoo's' going through her head, but actually only succeeds with the classic 'look at me, I'm a fish' routine.

"I really like you Morgan, and I really hope that you like me the same way…you do right ? You don't regret last night do you ?" he asks, anxiety rising in his voice.

Finally winning her battle with her fleeting vocabulary she erupts in an explosion of garbled words, "Yes…No…Yes…Your…I mean, Yes I definitely like you like that…duh…and no I don't regret last night, none of it…not even a little…you're the only guy I have ever…you know…It was perfect, completely perfect, I could never regret it…"

"You mean to say that you never…with anyone….that I…" Caleb babbles, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes you were my first…I decided a long time ago it was pointless trying to get close enough to anyone, my three best friends and big brother would just scare them away, deeming them unworthy…so I had planned on waiting for someone worthy of you four or just giving up entirely and becoming a nun. I never actually thought that my first time would end up being with one of my best friends", she tells him smiling.

"Wow, Okay, So you have know me for forever, you know I suck at talking to girls… and before you say it yes you are just like any other girl…well not just any girl…but.."

"Caleb…spit it out…"

"Right… sorry…you're a girl right now"

"Very pleased we have established that" Morgan jokes.

"Look, right now you aren't Pogue's little sister, your not one of my best friends, your just a girl I am trying to ask to be my girlfriend, if you would just be quiet long enough."

"Sorry…wait you want me to…".

"I want us to be together…properly… I want us to be a couple…"

Giving him her best serious face, she frowns, as if deep in thought, before wrapping her arms around his middle, crushing his lips in a kiss.

"Caleb, I would love to be your girlfriend…" .

"Thank god…you had me worried for a minute Miss Parry, you had your serious face on…."

"Oh trust me…I'm not the Parry you should be worrying about, wait a minute, I have a serious face?"

"You do…You have lots of different faces… What were you thinking about to warrant the use of your serious one, deciding to go out with me that difficult was it?", he asks with a gesture of mock hurt.

"No, I was just thinking about how we are going to explain this to my big brother…you get he is going to lock me in a cellar for the rest of my life and kick your ass right…."

"Hmmm, thanks for reminding me…so not looking forward to that conversation…well ass kicking…"

"Don't worry Caleb…I'll make you all better… when I escape from that cellar of course.." she says smiling into his lips as she positions herself over him "Now about my faces, which one is your favourite?".

"The one you get when I do this…" he smirk, tracing his fingertips down her sides, causing her to shiver, "I could spend forever looking at your face when you bite your lip, and close your eyes like that " he whispers, pulling her down into a kiss.

Before the kiss can become anything more, they find themselves frozen in time as the door swings open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

A/N:- Ooh I wonder who is at the door… Click on the little blue box, tell me what you think…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:- None of it is mine, it would be great if it was, but it ain't.

A/N:- Okay on with the show…as they say…who they are I don't know but whatever…

"What the fuck is going on in here?" he demands, as his eyes take in the bare back noticing the all too familiar ring on the hand that had been making its way down under the covers.

Snapping upright, and half turning, momentarily forgetting her nakedness Morgan yells "Fucking hell Reid, you scared the life out of me…would it kill you to knock!!!"

"I have never knocked…not that I am minding the view or anything but what the hell is going on in here, why are you naked.." he says with a smirk, laughing to himself as she suddenly realises she was showing off her 'womanly goods' for all to see "and why are you naked, sitting on top of Caleb…yes Caleb I know it's you…"

Dropping back down, crushing her exposed body against Caleb's, blushing furiously her little head voice starts laughing at her, 'Way to go and give him an eyeful, now you'll never hear the end of it…Ha Ha.

"Reid could you turn around or leave or something" Caleb tries to reason, looking over Morgan's shoulder..

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a bloody answer…"

"Look if I tell you will you just go, let me get dressed…?"

Nodding Reid hold his hands up, prompting her to tell him.

"We got together last night, and were actually going for an encore before you barged in… can I get dressed now…" she asks, pouting at him in her 'pretty please Reid' way.

"Alright I'm going, but I'll be back, and I want an explanation…" he says walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I am so screwed…" groans Caleb, slumping back down on to the bed.

"Well almost…Joking…come on we should probably get dressed, he'll be back soon with Tyler." Morgan sighs, repositioning herself so she isn't straddling him, being especially careful not crush his unmentionables.

"I haven't got anything to wear…" he say's, realising his clothes are still back at Spenser in Tyler's Truck.

"Hold on I'll sort that…" Morgan says pulling her cape over her shoulders, clutching it tightly she steps out into the hallway, running after Reid who was about to disappear through the stairwell doors.

"Reid, my favourite best friend in the whole wide world, come here…"

Huffing he walks back towards her, his trademark smirk flashing across his face, seeing her fighting desperately to cover her legs, before mentally slapping himself for the rather dirty images running through his mind.

"Stop looking at me like that…" Morgan sulk's.

"Like what ?".

"I know you too well Reid…you have that I wanna get you into bed and screw your brains out look, I've seen you look at pretty much every girl in Ipswich like it"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" he smiles.

"Oh really, then why are you looking at me like if Caleb wasn't already in my bed you'd be trying to get me in there…with you".

"I'm not completely against a threesome…" he smirks, before holding his hands up shielding himself from the punch that was coming his way "I'm sorry, just kidding, I can't help myself, like you said you know me… what can I do for you ?"

"I don't suppose you have any clothes Caleb could borrow?"

"What's it worth…" he ask, teasing her just a little, actually enjoying her suffering.

"Please Reid…help your 'favourite girl' out…pretty please…"

"Hmmm" he muses smiling at her pouting face "Fine, but technically I'm helping him out, so he owes me a favour".

Flinging her arms around him she hugs him," Thanks Reid"

"Morg…just because you are with Caleb, it doesn't mean I won't throw you to the floor and screw you to death" he whispers in her ear.

" What? Why?"

"I am me, and you are a naked girl, wrapping yourself around me"

"Oh shit" Morgan gasps, turning a shade of red that is putting her cape to shame. Her little voice is screaming at her ' damned girl you really need to focus, how for the love of chocolate did you manage to forget you were naked'

"Reid close your eyes" she orders, burying her face in his neck.

"Too late, I've seen it all" he chuckles, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling giving Morgan the privacy she requested.

"Can you go get those clothes now, before Pogue decides to make a surprise visit" she asks, her face still hidden in his shoulder, waiting for the heat to fade away.

"alright, I won't be long, and I hope he doesn't show up before I get back…I definitely don't want to miss that conversation…".

* * *

Back in his room, he shoves Tyler, waking him up.

"Piss off dude…,"

Come on Baby boy wake up…I've got some juicy dirt to tell , wake up". he says, punctuating his last words with deliberately placed blows to Tyler's leg.

"Alright already, I'm awake…what's so important it couldn't wait until later ?"

"The chance to see our fearless leader, squirm like a worm on a hook…"

"Huh?"

"The son of a bitch slept with Morgan last night…"

"Bummer…" Tyler mutters, knowing full well that both he and Reid had a thing for Morgan.

"Yeah I know…but hey, we get to be the older pissed off big brothers…and we get to torture Caleb…I'm going to enjoy this, payback's a bitch, come on man, get up already…."

"Okay, Okay, I'm up okay, give me a minute to get dressed" Tyler mumbles, trudging his way into the bathroom, muttering about idiot friends, waking him up with out coffee, before his train of thought is over taken, as a pang of guilt washing over him. In some weird and twisted kind of way they should be sharing in Caleb's upcoming confrontation, after all, all three of them had been thinking of Morgan in ways her brother would string them up for, so they probably shouldn't be adding to Caleb's suffering.

* * *

Once Tyler is dressed and ready to go, a selection of clothes gathered, they make there way back to Morgan's room, knocking on the door, not waiting for her to answer Reid walks in followed by Tyler, who was yawning mercilessly, to find Morgan making coffee, and Caleb sitting on the bed, wrapped in her duvet. Being the first to respond to their arrival, Caleb practically falls off the bed, "Hell Reid what took you so long…did you sew them yourself or something".

"Hey, If your gonna be like that I'll just take them back to my room…"

"Don't be an ass Reid, give him the clothes" scolds Morgan, glaring at Reid.

"Spoil sport…How about you make Ty and me a coffee well we wait for lover boy here to get dressed…" Reid asks tossing Caleb the bundle of clothes, "They should fit…"

"Thanks man" says Caleb, as he clamours off of the bed, and retreats into the bathroom.

Eyeing the bed with caution Tyler asks "Is it safe to sit on?"

"Tyler!! Shut up and sit down, or I will shower you in hot coffee. And yes it's safe… I already changed the sheets, consider it a desperate attempt to conceal the evidence…just in case Pogue turns up." after handing out the coffee, the three sit in silence waiting for Caleb to come out, though it isn't long before an amused laughter suddenly breaks out as he could be heard muttering a continual array of curses, along the lines of he's gonna kill me, and that little git, I was wondering where this shirt went… I think they have more of my clothes than I do…, before a loud thud followed by a even louder clattering of objects falling.

"Caleb, are you alright in there?" asks Morgan, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine, just caught my elbow on the darned shelve, why the hell are those two laughing like hyenas?"

"No idea."she chuckles.

"We are laughing at you…your hilarious when your anxious."

The bathroom door is opens and a now clothed Caleb joins the others, stealing Morgan's mug, she had been cradling closely.

"Hey you ass, just because we…you know…it doesn't mean I am beyond murdering you for stealing my caffeine fix".

"So, you two care to explain when you happened?" ask Tyler, taking a mouthful of the steaming hot wake up juice.

"Last night…" Caleb starts,

"When my Big Brother got a little carried away with his girlfriend…"

"Leaving me no place to sleep, I came to your dorm first but no-one answered, so I came here to ask Morgan if I could crash here…" Caleb continues,

"to which extent I proceeded to molest him…" Morgan chuckles.

"Are you guys pissed at me?" Caleb asks.

"Nah, not really, though I am a little upset my favourite girl ended up with you rather than me" smiles Reid, pulling Morgan into a hug, grabbing her ass.

"Reid, seriously, move it or lose it…"

"What…Oh, sorry… habit…"

"Hmmm, I suppose I can't expect a zebra to change it's spots",

"It's leopard to changes it's spots and no I've had my habits to long, though I will try to restrain myself…can't promise though…" he says giving her a smirk.

"Okay, subject change… What are you gonna say to Pogue?" Tyler asks, really not wanting a Caleb verses Reid showdown about flirting with Morgan, especially whilst he is sporting the world biggest hangover. 'Stupid Punch' he silent curses.

"The way I see it I have three options. Option one involves a one way air line ticket and a long distance phone call from Australia, but that one has the biggest down side…I never get to come home again. Option two involves large volumes of alcohol and several strippers ensuring a clear gangway to the nearest exit and Option three is I just tell him and get my ass kicked."

"Well Personally I would go for option two, but that's just me" jokes Reid.

"Very helpful Reid, really…" Morgan snorts sarcastically.

"Dude you are screwed however you tell him, he was gonna kick your ass last night just for making reference to getting freaky with his sister."

"Hey If I remember correctly all three of you were making reference to the whole getting freaky…" Morgan announces.

"Yeah, well you just happen to be our kind of freaky…"

"Reid shut up…I'm having a crisis right now…Just try to keep your mind out of the gutter for like five minutes please…" Caleb asks, sounding just a little stressed out.

"If it helps, I'd go with option three, just do it…preferably someplace public where he is less likely to go black eye on you, take the ass kicking and hope he will be alright about it when he calms down…"

Slumping down onto the bed Caleb exhales loudly, "Yeah your probably right, come on he'll probably be down in the common rooms…let's go get this over with."

A/N:- Okay get ready for it…Pogues gonna find out in the next chappie, what's gonna happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:- Don't own anyone or anything you recognise… Just doing the writing for giggles.

A/N:- Okay last chappie…or is it… I could continue this with a sequel, maybe with a new pairing… let me know…I like the chemistry she has with Tyler…

After rounding up some breakfast, the four of them sit waiting for Pogue to arrive. Even Morgan acting like her usual flaky self, couldn't put a dent in the tension that was building. Giving up she snuggles down on the couch between Caleb and Reid, pulling them both into a hug.

"I'm worried…I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a horrible dark cellar" she mutters to herself.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine…eventually…" Caleb whispers, resting his head on hers. Opting against making a smart ass comment Reid opens his mouth to add his assurances, when Pogue and Kate make there appearance. Standing up quickly Morgan smiles at Pogue before dragging Kate back towards the door, whispering frantically in her ear about having something to tell her.

"Morning fella's" his asks, watching Kate look back and forth between the guys and Morgan.

"Hey Pogue" Reid and Tyler greet, looking a little uneasy.

"What's up with Morgan, she looks…guilty…like I ate the cookies mum said not to kind of guilty?"

"We need to talk" Caleb announces.

"And why do you look like you helped eat those cookies" question Pogue, a frown appearing on his face.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little less public?" he asks nodding towards the small groups of people sitting around them.

"I don't think I like where this is going…what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, in an attempt to prepare himself for the punches that are about to be thrown his way, he tells him, "I slept with Morgan last night".

The look of concern in Pogue's eyes evaporates immediately, burning hot rage replacing it. If it was possible to be blinded with rage then Pogue definitely was, his eyes flashing and turning inky before going back to their natural green, struggling to control his anger, he lashes out, swiftly delivering a punch; which lands quiet nicely, busting Caleb's lip open, blood trickling quickly down his chin, soaking Reid's…his shirt. Both Tyler and Reid wince audibly seeing the second punch connect with his jaw.

"Pogue, calm down dude" Tyler says, trying to pull Pogue back from Caleb.

"Stay out of it Baby Boy"

"Hey, just trying to help my brother out"

"Well bloody well don't"

"Pogue seriously, hitting him isn't going to help anything, trust me I know…" offers Reid, joining a struggling Tyler in trying to restrain Pogue.

"No, but it is sure as hell making me feel better, that son of bitch slept with my sister" Pogue growls.

"I know…"

"He fucking told you before he told me, well that's just fucking peachy"

"No, he didn't tell me, I walked in on them this morning" Reid says, kicking himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"So not helping right now guys, Pogue, I'm sor…"

"Don't you dare say your fucking sorry, you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you…the only thing I ever asked you, any of you to do was to not get involved with my sister, but you just couldn't do it, could you".

"Look, I never planned on sleeping with your sister but…" Caleb starts but is interrupted by both a another punch to his cheek and Morgan yelling at someone.

* * *

"Well, look at this, trouble in paradise.

Turning her attention from the ongoing fight between her brother and her boyfriend, she walks over to Aaron, grabbing hold of his sleeve Morgan starts to shove him back to the door, "Fuck off Aaron…this is none of your business".

"The last time I checked this was a student lounge, so if you don't mind, I think I'll stay" he snaps pulling away from her grip.

"Why are you such a prick?"

"Ohh Morgan, you words hurt me" he smirks " I must say I never pegged you for fucking Caleb, I always assumed you were doing Reid or Tyler…or both, but never the poser king…"

After a few seconds, of her crazy head voice screaming 'Hit Him, now, or I will', Morgan actually decides to side with it for once and swings her clenched fist, connecting it with a sickening crunch and a spray of blood, to his nose.

"Once last time, Fuck Off Aaron now". she yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"That's my girl" she heard Reid say, pride bubbling in his voice.

Turning away from the bleeding face in front of her she looks at Reid and gives him a smile, mentally thanking him for all the bruises and busted lips she had inflicted on him during the hours he had spent showing her how to look after herself.

"What on earth is going on in here" yells the Dorm supervisor, Mr Matthews, pushing himself into the room, shoving Aaron aside.

"Nothing" is the general unified answer he receives from the group, including Aaron.

"Oh really" he asks looking around the room. Reid and Tyler are trying to restrain Pogue, who was still yelling struggling to swing another punch at Caleb, who was standing fast in front of him. Kate who was now at Morgan's side trying to usher her away from an extremely pissed off Aaron who was quite freely bleeding over himself.

"Mr Parry, Miss Parry, My office now!!" he yells.

"Oh this sooo isn't going to end well" Morgan mutters to Kate, barging past Aaron, deliberately shoving him into the wall.

* * *

"Would either of you care to explain what just happened?" demands Mr. Matthews, after having instructed the two to sit down.

"No" both Pogue and Morgan snap, still seething from the events that had just transpired.

"Fine, you two will stay here, I am going to attend to the others"

Mr. Matthews glares at them both before leaving the room, a very uncomfortable silence settling.

* * *

After assuring the Super that he would be fine Caleb goes back to the others, crashing down on the couch between Tyler and Reid, wiping blood from his chin, wincing as his fingers catch his lip.

"I think he took it rather well" Reid jokes, poking a darkening bruise on Caleb's cheek bone.

"Ya think" Caleb smirks, slapping Reid's hand away.

"At least you made it out the other side, without any broken bones." Tyler laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Morgan, she busted Aaron's nose, I swear you could hear it crack from here, he ran off crying like a girl after Matthews dragged our duo away." Reid laughs.

"Why? What did Aaron do this time ?"

"He basically called our Little one a whore, so she hit him, let me tell you, the punches Pogue landed looked like a friggin' massage compared to the one punch she threw."

"She broke his nose with one punch?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Damn…" Caleb says, feeling insanely proud of Morgan.

* * *

"Out of all the guys in the world Morgan, why did it have to be him?" Pogue growls, his eyes not leaving the desk in front of him.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know why"

"How long has it been going on?"

"It just happened last night, he dropped me off, went back to your room, where you were getting fresh with Kate, he tried to crash at Reid's and Tyler's, but they were out cold already, so he came to my room. If it makes you feel better, I started it, I kissed him first.

"So you had a crush on him then?"

"To be honest with you, sort of…I mean seriously, be a girl for a minute… Caleb, Reid and Tyler are all hot!!! I don't know if it was just hormones or whether or not I actually had a crush I don't know, but last night after he dropped me off, I just couldn't get him out of my head, and then when he came back, I just…"

"Jumped into bed with him".

"It wasn't like that okay, I really like him, and I know he really likes me".

"He's a guy, he'll tell you anything to get in your pants." Pogue spits viciously, instantly regretting.

"How can you say that he's your best fucking friend for goodness sake, and if you must know I had already screwed him when he told me he loved me.

"But why him?"

"Would you rather I be with Aaron or Gordy?"

"No… But…"

"No but's about it, it happened, I really like him, and he really likes me, he is sorry about going behind your back, and so am I, but I am not sorry it happened. We are going to give being a couple a go, and it would really mean a lot to me if you could just accept us. Please, can't you just be happy that I am with a really great guy, one that my three favourite people in the world can trust not to hurt me.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice" sighing with defeat.

"Thank you Pogue" she smiles, climbing off her chair, before jumping up into his lap.

"Damn girl your heavy, I love you little one you know, I only want what's best for you, I didn't want you to end up with one of us, not with all the problems that come with the Power, you know the aging and stuff".

"What's the difference between my boyfriend having the Power and my Big brother and Three best friends, It would kill me if anything happened to you, anyway I love you all so much, nothing will ever change how I felt about any of you, boyfriend or not, besides if any of you even think about getting addicted I'll skin you alive and then kill you, all of you one by one, if need be?" she says, poking him in his ribs.

"Alright point made, anything else you want to tell me? No kinky sessions with Reid or groping in history class with Tyler?"

"Well…" Morgan starts, before bursting into laughter at the frown reappearing across his features "Joking big brother… Just the usual stuff, all harmless fun…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought last night…" he retorts.

"Well if you want to get all technical on me, it's you fault?"

"Caleb's right…nothing is ever your fault…please explain how your…hooking up…with my best friend is my fault".

"Well if you could control yourself, you would have made it back to Kate's room, Caleb would have had someplace to sleep and he wouldn't have had to come to my dorm room"

"You are unbelievable" Pogue laughs, shaking his head at Morgan's logic.

Moments after the laughter started, Mr. Matthews made his return, flopping down in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"Well it would appear that your fellow students were conveniently looking someplace else whilst your little ruckus was taking place, and seeing as neither wounded party cared to comment, I have no choice than to let you go, but not with out a warning. Another display like that and you will be sent to the Provost, now off you go."

"Yes Mr. Matthews." both Parry's say, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

Making their way back into the Student lounge, Pogue dragging Morgan, his arm slung over her shoulder, they are quick to find the three boys waiting for them. Pogue wincing slightly when he sees the damage he had inflicted on his friend, before shaking it off, consoling himself with the fact the he had slept with his sister.

Seeing the Parry's arrive there conversation ends in a sudden silence. Each of them individually waiting for something to happen, all hoping that it doesn't involve more yelling and bleeding.

Marching over to Caleb Pogue glares at him, clenching his jaw. Desperately trying not to smirk evilly at the apprehensive look on his best friends face.

"I'm not going to apologise for hitting you. You deserved it and probably more besides. Little one here seems to think that you two could make a go of it, I'm not happy about it, but this is my baby sister. When she's happy, I'm happy" Pogue says, squeezing a little tighter on his sisters shoulder, before pointing a finger at Caleb, "But I swear to you, fucking hurt her in anyway and I will tear you apart…"

"And we'll help…" adds Tyler

"Got it?" Pogue questions.

"Got it…" Caleb nods, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Good…there is just one more thing though…"

"What?"

"If I personally see you do anything even remotely braver than kissing and at a push hugging, I'll break your fingers, slowly…"

"Do I get to help with that" smirks Reid, winking at Morgan who simply grins at him.

"God you lot suck… leave him alone already" she says shaking her head at them, before dropping down into Caleb's lap, "If they are like this with you, do you think a mere mortal would have stood a chance…" she mutters.

"Not really…they would have had me to answer too as well" Caleb smiles back, before resuming his conversation with Pogue, which was lost on Morgan.

Zoning out she scrutinizing Caleb's face, muttering a rather vivid blend of expletives and curses; which she happily directs at her Big Brother, each and every time she notices a different cut and bruise on his face; two bruises, three cuts. "Stupid big brothers", she says out loud to no-one in particular.

Lifting her finger to his cheek she traces her fingers over the small cut and underling bruise, smiling as the cuts edges rejoin and disappear, with the bruise fading away to nothing.

Looking quickly over her shoulder she smirks at Reid who had just caught her eye, he was smirking at her, thinking happily to himself that she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to anything of what was happening, despite the fact she was at the root of it all, giving her a wink he turns his concentration back to Pogue who was still gibbering about something.

Resuming her inspection of Caleb's face she places a gentle caress along his Jaw, watching in fascination as the wound closes up and the nasty purple colour fades leaving his natural colour behind, again silently making colourful references about stupid brothers and stupid team rings. Transfixed with her own little world, she doesn't notice Pogue stop talking, joining Reid and Tyler who are looking at her intently, mouths hanging open.

Sticking her tongue out a little in pure concentration, Morgan pokes the bleeding gash that was tarnishing Caleb's lips, nodding happily to herself as they are returned to their glorious kissable normal selves.

"Hmm, kissable" she smiles, before brushing his lips with hers, smiling wider as she feels him return it. Pulling away she tilts her head, "What are you frowning at me like that for?" she asks.

Lifting his hand from her knee, Caleb touches the once tender spot, feeling no wound he snaps his eyes straight to hers, completely stunned.

"I told you I'd make you all better, didn't I" she smiles.

"Morgan, How the hell did you do that?" Tyler whispers, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"What? What did I miss this time?" she asks not realising why they were all staring at her.

"You healed him…HOW?" Reid whispers, yanking Caleb's face towards his own, inspecting the places where the wound previously were.

"What… You lot didn't think you were the only ones with a few Tricks up your sleeves did you?".

A/N:- There all done…What did you think?

Please R&R, your reviews are my chocolate…I love chocolate…


End file.
